Keajaiban
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Bersama angin aku datang menemui tuanku, bersama sang malam aku akhirnya tiba dihadapan tuanku. Dia adalah orang yang akan aku berikan 3 keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Pemuda yang akan aku rubah hidupnya untuk menjadi lebih baik dalam segala hal. Keajaiban yang dia khianati, karena didunia ini keajaiban baginya tidak pernah ada. nggak pandai bikin summary, jadi langsung aja dibaca RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Keajaiban**

.

.

_Inspirasi dari ilham yang tiba-tiba datang, gomen buat fanfic yang lain, naru lagi mengasah kemampuan buat nulis, dimohon kritik dan sarannya._

**Naru akan mengurangi typo dan tanda setiap perubahan tempat...**

**Selamat membaca... All Fanfic Geje naru...**

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei  
Pair : NaruHina  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Ganre : -  
Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, AU, dll.

Bersama angin aku datang menemui tuanku, bersama sang malam aku akhirnya tiba dihadapan tuanku.

Dia adalah orang yang akan aku berikan 3 keajaiban dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda yang akan aku rubah hidupnya untuk menjadi lebih baik dalam segala hal.

Keajaiban yang dia hianati, karena didunia ini keajaiban baginya tida pernah ada.

.

.

"Kusooooo." jerit seorang pemuda dimalam hari yang dingin, sendiri menangis akan peristiwa yang terjadi sore tadi.

"Kenapa? Hikz hikz..." tangisnya lagi-lagi pecah karena mengingat peristiwa sore tadi.

"Apa kekuranganku?" jeritnya lagi dibukit belakang sekolahnya.

"Kau melakukan ini pada ku." terus berteriak tanpa henti, mengumpat dan menyalahkan nasib.

"Aku benci kehidupan ini." jeritnya lagi dan berlutut menundukan wajahnya sambil bergumam.

"Aku percaya dengan keajaiban, tapi mana keajaiban itu." mendongak dan menatap langit yang mulai menghitam karena malam sudah mulai larut, ditemani cahaya rembulan dia berucap. "Keajaiban itu hanya dongeng." jeritnya sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah kudapatkan lagi, bukan?" entah berapa lama pemuda itu terus menyalahkan takdirnya, dan takdirnya tidak pernah mengalami peruntungan yang bagus.

"Kami-sama, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah percaya akan adanya keajaiban yang kau berikan padaku." jerit Naruto frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya untuk menyalurkan kekecewaannya pada takdir.

Pemuda itu berdiri menatap rembulan yang tertutup awan. Seolah langit ikut berduka atas ucapan sang pemuda yang tidak pernah lagi percaya dengan keajaiban.

Angin bertiup dengan kencang, suara burung hantu mulai terdengar dari balik pohon-pohon dibelakang sekolah, pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk turun menuju rumahnya. Dengan langkah gontai pemuda itu menuruni bukit sekolah, menerawang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Flasback  
**  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau dan aku sudah berakhir." ujar seorang gadis menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Naruto.

"Ta-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat seorang pemuda lain datang diantara mereka.

"Shion... Sedang apa disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggenggam tangan gadis didepan pemuda yang tengah syok.

"Gomen... Sasori." ujar Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sambil menatap pemuda bernama Sasori dengan senyum manisnya.

"Shion..." suara lain mulai bergetar saat pemuda itu menatap kemesraan mantan kekasihnya.

"Sasori, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Naruto." ujar gadis bernama Shion itu tersenyum kepada kekasih barunya.

"Kita sudah berakhir Naruto, aku sudah lelah." ucap gadis itu lagi ketika pemuda berambut merah itu sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman belakang untuk bicara hal yang menyakitkan untuk pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Tapi... Hikz hikz." tangisan pemuda itu akhirnya pecah saat gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan pemuda lain tanpa mau mendengar ucapannya.

Memandang kearah perginya gadis yang sangat dia cintai, menyisakan angin malam yang dingin disekujur tubuh pemuda itu, membalikan badan, dan berlari kearah bukit belakang sambil menangis menyalurkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati kepada sang gadis pujaan hati.

**Flasback off  
**  
"Menyebalkan." pemuda itu menggerutu, kesal akan semua hal, berjalan sampai larut malam tanpa mengindahkan handphonnya yang dari tadi terus bergetar didalam tas.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi teman-teman Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah cemas.

"Gomen, Kushi-chan, mereka tidak tahu kemana Naru-chan pergi." ucap lelaki paruh baya yang berusia sama dengan wanita bernama Kushi-chan.

"Dia juga tidak menggangkat handphonenya." ujar Kushina semakin khawatir kepada anak bungsunya yang belum juga pulang.

"Sudahlah Kushina, dia itu laki-laki." ujar Seorang pemuda yang dengan santainya duduk disofa ruang keluarganya, tanpa merasa khawatir kepada adiknya.

"Kyuubi." ujar Minato menegur anaknya supaya sopan kepada ibunya.

"Apa?" tanyannya heran.

"Kau... harus sedikit sopan kepada ibumu." ujar Minato sambil menatap wajah putra pertamanya yang sangat acuh dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Cih... kalian ini," ujar Kyuubi menatap keluarganya yang tengah khawatir menunggu putra bungsunya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, malas melihat keluarganya yang tengah berdrama ria.

"Menyebalkan." gumamnya lagi, berjalan menyusuri tangga yang menuju lantai dua rumahnya, melirik kamar yang ditempati adik bungsunya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya disebelah pintu kamar adiknya.

"Kenapa aku harus repot." ujarnya saat sudah sampai didalam kamarnya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih." ujarnya lagi sambil duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, melihat handphonnya dan mencari nomer telphone adiknya.

Toot

toot

toot

Belum ada sahutan disebrang sana, membuat pemuda yang menelphon geram.

"Kemana sih kau Naruto..." geramnya kesal dan melempar hendphonenya diatas kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur KingSize dengan bad cover Merah bergambar rubah ekor sembilan. Menutup mata menyalurkan kekesalannya.

.

"Kemana saja kau..." ujar wanita paruh baya yang tengah melihat putra bungsunya tiba di kerumah megah mereka.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, dan akan berjalan menuju lantai dua kekamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau!" seru Kushina kesal karena anaknya berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya, menahan anaknya agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, membalik tubuh anaknya yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang mirip ayahnya.

"Saat ibu bilang berhenti, kau harus berhenti!" seru Kushina marah karena anaknya tidak menurut padanya. Pemuda itu mendongak dan membuat ibunya tambah khawatir karena anaknya berwajah pucat seperti mayat hidup, dan detik itu juga pemuda itu tumbang langsung jatuh kelantai kramik yang keras.

"Kyaaa... Narutooooo." jerit Kushina menangisi putranya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah di kepalanya karena terbentur kramik tangga. Mendengar jeritan sang istri Minato segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan lelaki paruh baya itu segera menolong istrinya yang tengah kesusahan membawa Naruto.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kabuto?" ujar Minato melihat putranya yang tengah terbaring lemas diatas kasur berwarna orange.

"Dia baik-baik saja Namikaze-sama." ujar lelaki yang bernama tag Kabuto kepada Minato dengan hormat.

"Kira-kira berapa lama dia bisa siuman, Kabuto-san." ujar wanita paruh baya yang ingin tahu keadaan putranya.

Di kamar pemuda yang tergeletak lemah diatas kasur kingsizenya, ibunya duduk disamping kiri putranya dan ayahnya berdiri disamping sang istri, kakaknya tengah duduk di salah satu sofa kamar sang adik.

"Jadi inikah." ujar pemuda yang duduk disofa itu sambil mendongak dan menatap langit-langit kamar adiknya.  
"Firasat yang kurasakan dari kemarin?" entah pemuda itu sedang bicara pada siapa? Yang jelas dia hanya bergumam sendiri tanpa tau ada sesuatu yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Biarkan tuan muda Naruto istirahat malam ini, saya sudah memberi tuan muda obat tidur sampai besok pagi," tutur Kabuto dan pamit untuk kembali kepada pekerjaannya di rumah sakit.

.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan." ujar Seorang pria yang tengah menenangkan istrinya yang masih belum berhenti menangis dari jam 2 pagi tadi sampai sekarang jam 5 pagi.

"Ta-Tapi Minato...hikz hikz." ujar Kushina masih sesenggukan karena dia tidak bisa membendung rasa yang entah kenapa membuat dia menyesal karena membentak putra bungsunya.

"Ini bukan salahmu," ujar Minato lagi sambil mengelus punda istrinya, dikamar mereka yang bernuansa merah kekuning-kuningan.

"Tapi... Hiks hiks... Kalau saja... Hiks..." ujar Kushina yang tidak bisa melannjutkan kata-katanya karena dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dengan sigap Minato memeluk tubuh istrinya, untuk membuat istrinya nyaman dan mengurangi beban sang istri.

"Kau harus tegar Kushi-chan..." ujar Minato melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata sembab istrinya. "Dan ingat putra kita pasti kuat." ujar Minato lagi, dan memeluk istrinya meyakinkan bahwa Naruto putranya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi..." ujar Kushina sambil mendongak menatap wajah suaminya yang melihat kearahnya sambil tersennyum menenangkan.

"Kau bukannya mendengar kata Kabuto? Bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja, dia akan segera sehat dan ceria seperti biasannya." senyum Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tengah bimbang antara mempercayai suaminya atau terus larut dalam kesedihannya. "Dan bila kau bersedih seperti ini kau Naruto akan sedih." ujar Minato sambil mencium sekilas bibir Kushina, dan membuat Kushina menunduk malu atas perlakuan Minato padanya.

"Minato." Kushina malu memukul kecil dengan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang suaminya karena telah menciumnya tiba-tiba disituasi yang sedang duka seperti ini. "Harusnya jangan seperti ini." pukulnya lagi malahan membuat Minato makin gemas atas tingkah istrinya yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Kau manis kalau malu-malu seperti ini." goda Minato sambil mencubit kedua pipi Minato. 'Jangan bersedih lagi Kushi-chan.' pikirnya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kau jangan bercanda." ujar Kushina kesal sambil memalingkan mukannya tanda marah pada Minato. Dan lebih memilih berbaring diatas kasur kingsize milik mereka berdua.

"Kau mau tidur Kushi-chan." ucap Minato sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan melirik wajah istrinya yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Melirik waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, Minato segera bangun, dia hanya bisa tidur 1 jam karena seharusnya putranya Naruto sudah siuman.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya, para pelayan menyapa dan dibalas dengan sopan oleh Minato.

Walaupun keluarga Namikaze Minato adalah orang kaya, tapi dia tidak pernah membentak orang lain apa lagi memecat karyawanya satupun, walaupun karyawannya selalu melakukan kesalahan diperusahaannya.

Keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan mereka. namun, takdir selalu menguji keluarga kecil ini, dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

_**T.b.c or End**_

_**Naru nggak bisa membuat alur yang cepat atau lambat, naru membuat fanfic suka-suka, jadi kalau lagi down, pasti baca fanfic lain #digampar**_

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Keajaiban**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
__Ganre : -__  
__Rated : T+ semi M__  
__Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku!" kesal seorang pemuda berambut pirang, membalikan tubuhnya sambil menatap seorang gadis yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan mu... Cepat katakan, supaya aku bisa cepat bebas dari tugas ini." balas gadis yang mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang cemberut.

"Cih... Enyahlah, memangnya kau jin?!" tanya pemuda itu dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan gadis itu yang tengah mengomeli pemuda itu karena meninggalkannya.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-san." panggil gadis itu yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang.

Sambil melayang-layang gadis itu mencoba mengejar orang yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Kenapa pemuda itu berbicara sendiri?" bisik-bisik orang yang melihat pemuda pirang itu aneh.

"Apa!" geram pemuda bernama Naruto itu menatap tajam orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh.

"Sudah ku katakan mereka tidak bisa melihatku, hanya Naruto-sanlah yang bisa melihatku." melayang disamping Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum maklum mendapatkan tatapan yang mengerikan dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosongmu... Pasti kalian telah merencanakannya bukan!?" geram pemuda itu sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, menatap grombolan orang-orang yang berdiri digerbang sekolah mereka.

Sambil menghela Nafas Naruto melirik gadis berambut indigo sejenak, dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan keheranan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya gadis itu yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bilang cuman aku yang bisa melihatmu?" gumam Naruto namun masih bisa didengar Hinata, dan Hinata hanya menganggu meng iyakan perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi jangan bicara denganku..." lanjut Naruto cuek.

"Eh?" kaget gadis itu sambil menatap heran pemuda yang telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di halaman depan sekolah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Hai... Naruto, kenapa kau baru masuk?" tanya seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik menanyakan kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah duduk dibangku samping jendela.

"Hn." hanya jawaban ambigu yang didapat pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu, dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau berubah... Ada apa sih?!" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kiba..." jawab pemuda itu santai, dan melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

"Huhh... Kau tidak asik lagi Naruto." kesal Kiba dan bergegas berjalan kebangku yang berada disamping Naruto, dibangkunya itu Kiba cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal karena Naruto mengacuhkannya.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, Naruto masih menatap luar jendela, disana dia melihat perempuan yang dulu mencampakannya.

"Benarkah aku harus melepaskanmu?" gumamnya sedih menatap sepasang sejoli tengah memadu kasih disamping sekolah yang masih bisa terlihat dilantai 2 kelas 2-10, kelas Naruto berada.

"Hai... Kau lihat apa?" penasaran seorang gadis melihat pandangan mata orang yang akan dia beri 3 permintaan.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari orang ditanya, dan gadis berambut indigo panjang membawa tubuhnya melihat apa yang Naruto lihat.

"Hinata..." panggil kalem Naruto, dan langsung melirik Hinata yang tengah mengganggu pandangannya.

"Apa?" heran Hinata dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dari jarak sangat dekat.

Blush

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja merona saat melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat.

"Hai... Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto namun hanya sekilas, karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tembus lagi. "Eh?" Hinata menatap tangannya kaget karena dia tadi bisa menyentuh Naruto, tapi hanya sekilas.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto yang tidak menyadari kejadian tadi heran melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kaget dan melihat kedua tangannya. 'Apa-apaan sih... Apa tubuhku semenjijikan itu sampai tatapannya horror begitu.' gerutu Naruto dalam hati, dan menoleh lagi kearah halaman samping sekolah, melihat tidak ada lagi pasangan itu, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan memandang sejenak wajah Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang tengah duduk di meja Naruto.

"Pulang." jawab singkat Naruto, dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu... Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal?!" mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan cepat, Hinata melayang-layang disamping Naruto.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri." jawab acuh Naruto, sambil membenarkan tas yang merosok kekanan.

"Bisa sih... Tapikan aku mau sama Naruto-san." sambil tersenyum Hinata melayang didepan Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" melihat Hinata didepannya, melayang mundur.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... Dan kau belum meminta satu permohonan pun." ujar Hinata cemberut, masih melakukan aktifitasnya melayang mundur mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang cepat.

"Cih... Memangnya aku percaya akan ucapanmu... Sudah ku katakan aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu... Dan kau jangan menghalangi jalanku." ucap panjang lebar Naruto, sambil menggeser Hinata kesamping.

"Huahhh... Naruto-san jahat... Kalau kau tidak meminta permohonanmu aku tidak bisa pulang..." sambil menangis Hinata menunduk, dan membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan melihat kesampingnya sekilas, dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tetunda, mengacuhkan Hinata yang sedang sedih.

"Jahat, jahat, jahat!" jerit Hinata dari pintu kelas Naruto, dan Naruto sudah menuruni tangga untuk kelantai 1.

"Hn." gumam Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi karena sudah sore.

Tanpa terasa Naruto sudah berjalan cukup lama, dan sekarang dia berada didepan perumahan milik keluarganya, sambil menghela nafas berat Naruto melihat kebelang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Saat mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, Naruto merasa heran kenapa rasanya kosong, padahal dia lebih suka tidak ada gadis makhluk halus disampingnya yang membuat dirinya jengkel, tapi rasanya dia sangat merindukannya.

"Ti-tidak..." sambil menyentuh dada kirinya yang sesak, menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, Naruto mengenyakan perasaan yang menyakitkan ini cepat dan segera memencet bel rumahnya untuk segera dibukakan pintunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto sudah berada di rumahnya dan dia berjalan acuh tak mengindahkan panggilan ibunya yang khawatir.

"Naruto... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin istirahat, dan jangan ganggu aku." berujar dengan malas, dan langsung menutup pintu didepan wajah ibunya yang cantik.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" gumam Kushina menatap pintu yang sudah ditutup rapat.

"Wajahnya seperti sedang sakit... Apa dia sakit?" tanyanya pada entah siapa, dan sekilas melihat pintu putra keduanya.

Entah sejak kapan putrannya jadi penyendiri, mungkin sejak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu membut Naruto berubah, tapi ibu Naruto tidak tahu apa penyebab anaknya jatuh sakit dan pencobaan bunuh diri, dan Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran negatifnya yang dulu pernah Naruto lakukan, menyayat tangan kirinya dan berakhir dirumah sakit milik mertuanya, namu dia bersyukur setelah kejadian itu Naruto tidak lagi mencoba bunuh diri lagi, namun dia lebih banyak diam dan menjadi anak pendiam malahan sangat pendiam, sehingga keluarganya khawatir Naruto akan melakukan hal-hal nekad lainnya.

Naruto terus diawasi oleh keluarganya dikala Naruto tengah bermood buruk seperti saat ini, moodnya buruk karena rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang, namun setau dirinya, dia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat jantung lemah atau memiliki penyakit jantung.

"Apa-apaan ini... Kenapa tidak juga hilang." Naruto mencoba mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya, meliha seorang gadis tengah menatapnya dari dekat jendela, membuat Naruto suport jantung menjadi dagh dig dur.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan." tiba-tiba nada gagap keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Hinata menyernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku?" heran Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Tentu saja pulang." jawab acuh Hinata langsung berjalan menembuh tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding sejenak dan langsung menoleh kebelakan dan mendapati Hinata yang berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Hai... Sudah ku katakan jangan tidur dikasurku!" sergah Naruto saat melihat Hinata akan berbaring dikasurnya.

Bukannya dia bisa menembus apapun, kenapa bisa tidur dikasur? Pikir Naruto yang diluar logika.

"Aku capek... Kau tahu kau meninggalkanku." cemberut Hinata dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut namun selimut itu tidak bisa dia tarik karena tubuh transfarannya. "Aisss... Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa menyentuh ini." sambil memanyunkan bibirnya Hinata menggerutu dan membuat senyum terpatri diwajah pemuda disampingnya.

"Hahaha... Kau bilang bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaanku, kau saja tidak bisa menyentuh selimut itu." sambil tertawa memegang perutnya, melihat Hinata yang tambah cemberut gara-gara terus ditertawakan Naruto, membuat hatinya menghangat dan merasa kembali hidup, apa dia sudah menemukan lagi orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia? Pertanyaan itu selintas keluar dikepala Naruto, namun segera dia menggeleng kepalannya pelan, menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Naruto-san... Kau menggodaku lagi yah!" bibir Hinata tambah dimajukan, membuat dirinya tambah imut dimata Naruto.

'Apa-apaan ini... Kenapa aku merasa senang seperti ini melihat Hinata.' dalam benaknya Naruto merutuki kejadian saat ini. 'Jangn bilang aku-' lamunan Naruto terputus karena Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-san... Kau sering melamun." ujar Hinata khawatir dan mendapat dengusan sinis dari Naruto.

'Memang gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini.' batin Naruto kesal dan menghela nafas berat.

"Tuhkan... Naruto-san malahan tidak menjawab... Dan melamun lagi." seolah tersadar, Naruto langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaan kalau ketahuan tidak fokus atau berbohong.

"Hn." sambil menetralisir kegugupannya, Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menggeser Hinata supaya memberikan tempat tidurnya kepadanya. "Aku capek juga... Dan jangan gangu aku, aku mau tidur." lanjut Naruto, dan detik berikutnya Naruto langsung terlelap dan pergi tidur dengan nyaman.

"Isss... Naruto-san pelit, aku juga ngantuk tau." sambil tidur disamping Naruto, Hinata melihat punggung Naruto yang tengah tidur menyamping membelakanginya. 'Kenapa yah, aku merasa berdebar tiap kali melihatnya?' pikir Hinata dalam hati, sambil melihat pergerakan tidur dari Naruto, membuatnya merona. 'Dia tidak bisa menyentuhku, jadi tidak masalah aku tidur disini.' lanjut Hinata dalam hati. 'Tapi... Kenapa aku yang jadi berdebar seperti ini, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menutup mataku... Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan?' jerit Hinata lagi didalam hatinya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Pagi Naruto-kun." sapa Kushina saat melihat putranya yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

Sejak kejadian 'percobaan bunuh diri' itu Kushina tidak pernah lagi memaksa Naruto bangun, dia takut putranya akan marah dan akan mulukai diri sendirinya lagi, membuat keluarga yang lain berhati-hati dalam ucapan mereka.

Dan mereka tidak pernah tahu dasar permasalahan dari putra bungsu Namikaze ini, mereka hanya mengubur rasa penasaran mereka dilubuk hati terdalam, sehingga tidak perlu mengorek luka yang sudah hampir sembuh.

"Pagi." sapa Naruto saat dirinya sudah berdiri di samping kursinya.

"Kau sakit Naruto?" tanya kepala keluarga yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Hn." melirik sejenak dan duduk tenang dibangkunya, membuat rasa khawatir muncul kembali dalam pikiran 3 manusia yang tengah duduk dengan Naruto

"Kalau kau sakit, jangan paksakan masuk sekolah." ucapan lembut itu keluar dari satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu, membuat Naruto mendongak dari ramen paginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-chan," setelah berkata begitu, Naruto melanjutkan makan yang tertunda sejenak, dan mengacuhkan tatapan khawatir dari keluarganya.

'Apa masalahmu nak/Naru." pikir mereka bersamaan kecuali Naruto.

"Hai... Naruto-san." bisik-bisik Hinata saat melihat keluar Naruto yang menatapnya sedih.

"Hn." sambil mengangkat wajahnya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan jengkel, kalau saja dia tidak ada didepan keluarganya, dan dia menyadari posisinya, dia pastikan Hinata tidak akan bisa Hidup tenang karena mengganggu makan Ramen pagi favoritnya.

"Kau membuat keluargamu Khawatir." ucap jujur Hinata, mebuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Sambil melotot menlihat keluarganya sedih, Naruto menatap lagi Hinata yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, sangat manis menurut Naruto, namun lagi-lagi dia kesal karena keluarganya lagi-lagi meremehkan diriny.

Naruto menaruh sumpitnya dan berdiri, menyisakan Ramen yang masih setengah dalam keheningan, sejujurnya Naruto tidak suka dengan tatapan iba dari keluarganya, dan rasa khawatir berlebihan dari keluarganya, dia hanya ingin bisa terbebas dai rasa sesak dan rasa marah yang membaur menjadi satu.

Kaluarga itu hanya bisa diam melihat Naruto yang meninggalkan makanan kesukaannya dalam diam, menuju kesekolah yang sudah mulai dia jalani lagi kemarin.

"Apa kau tidak suka keluargamu?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berjalan menuju depan rumahnya.

"Tidak." jawab pelan Naruto, masih berjalan pelan dan seorang supir menunggu diteras rumah keluarga Namikaze yang megah.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu." tanya Hinata yang heran dengan sikap Naruto yang diluar dugaan.

"Hn." lagi-lagi kata-kata ambigu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

Seperti angin aku datang kehadapanmu...

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Naruto menghindari Hinata, dan Hinata yang merasa terus dihindari Naruto menahan amarahnya.

"Su-sudah tiga hari kenapa Naruto-san terus kabur dariku." gumam lirih Hinata dan jongkok merasakan lelah, sudah sangat sulit menemukan Naruto akhir-akhir ini, dan tidak ada satupun permintaan keluar dari bibir Naruto membuatnya mengeram frustasi. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa kembali..." sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hinata memandang langit-langit yang mulai berubah jingga.

Meneteskan air hujan, seolah tahu perasaan Hinata yang meratap nasibnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata yang mulai khawatir. "Waktuku tidak terlalu banyak, dan Naruto-san belum meminta permohonan dan aku tidak bisa membuka keajaiban tanpa permohonan." gusar Hinata pada akhirnya selonjoran dikoridor yang sepi.

"Benarkah?" suara seseorang yang Hinata kenal membuatnya mendongak menatap berbinar pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri 1 meter belakangnya.

"Kyaaaa... Naruto-san membuat aku kaget saja." sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya, Hinata berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Hn." kata ambigu andalannya akhirnya keluar.

"Benar... Jadi kau harus meminta hal yang penting, dan akan ku kabulkan permohonan mu." ujar semangat Hinata, dan segera memposisikan telunjuk kananya kearah Naruto. "Ayo, sebutkan." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menggoda dimata Naruto.

"Ehem..." sambil mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya, Naruto berdehen sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau begini bagaimana... Aku ingin seluruh uang didunia ini menjadi milikku, apa kau bisa?!" senyum sinis terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Ti-Tidak boleh nanti seluruh perekonomian akan lumpuh dan akan mendapatkan kekacauan yang besar." ucapan jelas Hinata membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Sudahku katakan kau hanya hantu gentayangan yang mengaku-ngaku bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaanku." seringai meremehkan Naruto masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya, membuat Hinata yang didepannya kesal karena diejek oleh Naruto.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun, tapi ada 3 hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, pertama aku tidak bisa memberi seluruh harta didunia ini untuk kau nikmati namun harta karun bisa aku berikan." sambil memposisikan telunjuknya mengisyaratkan angka 1. "Kedua... Aku tidak bisa disuruh membunuh atau menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati." sambil memposisikan dua jarinya membentuk V, Hinata melanjtkan lagi. "Ketiga, aku tidak mengabulkan permintaan untuk membuat orang membalas cintanya." ucapan panjang Hinata hanya dapat dengusan Naruto.

"Huhh... Bilang saja kau tak bisa melakukan permohonanku." ujar lantang Naruto dan berjalan melewati Hinata dengan cara menabraknya yang transfaran.

"Kau belum minta yang lain, dan nanti ku pastikan akan ku kabulkan!" teriak Hinata ditempat Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah." membalikan tubuhnya, dan mereka sekarang ada diruang olahraga yang luas, dan sepi karena ditinggal pemiliknya untuk pulang. "Aku ingin banyak, -bukan tapi sangat-sangat banyak ramen instan untuk 10 tahun ada didepanku sekarang." seringai meremehkan terpampang jelas diwajah Naruto, Hinata yang mulai konsentrasi untuk memunculkan ramen instan didepan Naruto sedikit kesulitan karena dia sudah mencoba dan gagal total.

"Hahhh... Sudah ku katakan pada mu, kau tidak bisa membuat satu keajaibanpun, jadi berhentilah sebelum terluka." ujar kalem Naruto dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Ka-kau..." detik berikutnya tubuh Hinata bersinar dan tiba-tiba mata putihnya berubah jadi kosong dan kembali dengan kekuatan yang sangat dasyat, sebuah ramen instan jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan yang mereka tempati, Mata Naruto melongo sejenak dan menatap Hinata yang mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Hahaha... Ternyata aku bisa, aku bisa melakukannya, ini adalah kekuatan dari keajaiban, dan permohonan pertamamu tela terkabul." tanpa memberi jeda, Hinata terus berucap membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk, dan menatap horror Ramen instan keluar terus menerus.

"Iya... Oke, sudah hentikan, aku bisa terkubur kalau begin terus." ujar Naruto sedikit memerintah Hinata yang bahagia karena sudah mulai bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Baik... Naruto-san..." tapi Hinata yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya malahan menghilangkan semua ramen yang ada didepannya.

"Kau bermain ilusi?!" dengus meremehkan Naruto saat semua ramen instan menghilang.

"Go-gomenesai... Aku sepertinya harus belajar lagi... Hehe." sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya Hinata tertawa canggung, dan Naruto acuh, meninggalkannya lagi untuk pulang.

"Huahhh... Kenapa hal semudah itu aku tidak bisa lakukan, kan jadinya aku dikira bohong." bergumam sendiri dan melihata hari sudah sore, Hinata mulai melayang mengikuti Naruto yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Ku mohon sadarlah." bisikan lembut dari seorang wanita paruh baya disamping tempat tidur seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya, ditemani infus dan pendeteksi detak jantung yang stabil namun tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan terbanun dari tidurnya, -tepatnya gadis itu Koma, sudah 6 bulan setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya membuat dirinya harus terbaring tak berdaya diatas kasur rumah sakit Konoha Hospital.

**T.b.c**

_**Spesial Thanks**_

_**Bayangan semu || Iffan Hemer (Udah ngasih banyak masukan) || Chimi Wila Chan || Prince Devil || Flowers || Shinichi || Natsu Sugai || Fantasy || BudiVoor || Ahmad azahri || Drak naru || Honami || C'mon || Naruhinalalala || Naruhina 41 || Kitsune || Kizami namikaze || || || Naruhina Alwas Shipper || Ade supriyanto11 || mao-chan || Namikaze Nagato.**_

Makasih yang udah mau dukung Fanfic geje naru, terima kasih semuannya...

Semoga Fanficnya gak terlalu aneh dan geje...

Ceritanya ada yang naru ambil dari Film barat judulnya Kazam #plak

_**Naruhina Alwas Shipper**_


End file.
